Se Busca un Amigo
by Dafne6
Summary: Cerca de los ascensores del ministerio se encuentra un tablón de anuncios que nadie lee porque a nadie le interesa. Una solicitud de amistad y cinco citas lo desmienten.


Este fic participa del reto temático de julio "Draco & Hermione" del foro "La sala de los menesteres".

Primero la historia, después mi cháchara.

_No pretendo sacar beneficio económico o de cualquier otro tipo sobre alguno o en su totalidad de los personajes de J.K. Rowling, aunque me esté muriendo de hambre en la calle._

¡Disfruten!

* * *

A las ocho de la mañana la gente pasaba por el atrio del ministerio a sus cubículos para trabajar. Como cualquier otro día, somnolientos caminaban como muertos en vida soñando despiertos con el sagrado café de las mañanas. Cerca de los ascensores estaba un tablón de objetos perdidos y encontrados y alguno que otro recado de recordatorio como:

"A_ los servicios de limpieza se les solicita de la manera más amable, que pasen a componer las ventanas de la oficina de ley mágica internacional por el huracán de la semana pasada._"

Pero entre todos esos anuncios que nadie leía, se encontraba uno en un pequeño pergamino desgastado del que se podía leer:

"S_e busca un amigo. Por correspondencia o para salir a almorzar, para compartir tiempos y pensamientos. No importa el sexo o la edad; si estás interesado o interesada favor de eliminar este anuncio y poner su respuesta, así como su preferencia a conocernos._"

Quizás si alguien hubiera puesto atención sabría que ese pergamino llevaba mucho tiempo esperando ser arrancado, sólo la persona que lo había escrito podía saber que llevaba bastante tiempo ahí; todos los días pasaba a revisar el tablón esperando que alguien contestara. "_La amistad está devaluada en estos tiempos_" pensó Hermione cuando veía su anuncio en el mismo lugar donde lo había puesto.

Lo había hecho porque se sentía demasiado sola; Harry y Ron estaban todo el tiempo en misiones en el extranjero y Ginny en entrenamientos o partidos con las Arpías de Holyhead. Los tres le enviaban esporádicas correspondencias actualizándola de su vida que casi parecían capítulos de novelas publicados entre espacios de tiempos.

Subiendo al ascensor, desilusionada por millonésima vez, apretó el botón que la conduciría al piso de la seguridad mágica.

Dos días después bajo la misma rutina mañanera, un martes salió de la chimenea comunitaria, pasó junto a la fuente y se dirigió al tablón de avisos. Sintió los pies helados cuando vio que su mensaje había sido sustituido con uno nuevo en un pergamino igual de desgastado que el suyo con tinta negra y elaborada caligrafía:

"_Heladería de Dominique Fortescue, sábado 5 pm."_

De pronto los nervios se apoderaron de ella ¿Quién seria? Miró a su alrededor con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien con la mirada fija en ella, tal vez imitándola para saber quien había puesto el extravagante anuncio, pero a nadie parecía importarle el tablón de anuncios como siempre. Sintiéndose esperanzada de su cita, arrancó el anuncio y subió con ánimo al ascensor para pasar un buen día en la oficina, barajeando las posibilidades entre hombre o mujer, mayor o menor que ella y si era del ministerio o algún visitante.

* * *

**_Primer sábado._**

Hermione se arregló ese día poniéndole el mismo entusiasmo como si fuera la cita con un pretendiente; había comprado un lindo vestido que utilizaría con tacones bajos para salir de la rutina del calzado aburrido que llevaba al ministerio y atrapó su cabello en una coleta alta y casual que le daba un aire de desenfado que combinaba con su bella sonrisa.

"_La primera impresión es siempre la más importante_" pensó

Llegando a la heladería, buscó con la mirada en la terraza esperando la señal de alguien que estuviera solo o sola, pero las mesas ocupadas tenían a más de una persona. Hermione le había dado varias vueltas al anuncio, por las noches imaginaba que era alguna mujer entrada en años, dada la caligrafía tan estilizada que había utilizado, pero ninguno de los comensales presentes concordaba con la descripción que ella había imaginado.

Un sutil carraspeo detrás suyo le hizo voltear enseguida y se descolocó, no sabia exactamente qué pero aquel hombre alto, de piel blanca, marcada con algunos surcos de la edad en la piel y con las canas perfectamente peinadas le hizo sentir cosquillas en las palmas de las manos.

-¿Pusiste un anuncio en el ministerio de magia?-

Hermione asintió aun observándolo. Vestía una túnica oscura y en sus ojos azules penetrantes había una chispa que le daba la impresión de saber la respuesta con tan solo haberle echado un vistazo.

-Entonces no perdamos más el tiempo y tomemos lugar en aquella mesa. Cediéndole el paso a Hermione, avanzó delante de él hasta la mesa que había señalado el hombre. Retirándole la silla para que se sentara la imitó tomando el asiento de enfrente. Dominique Fortescue era el hijo mayor del fallecido Florean Fortescue; un hombre alto, con una prominente barriga y un bigote de morsa a juego, llegó inmediatamente y les tomó la orden.

El hombre la miró a los ojos y sonriendo de lado le preguntó -¿Qué se te apetece?- Hermione tuvo la loca idea de que el hombre había sonreído por algún chiste personal en el que estaba involucrada ella, por lo que un poco ofuscada, miró la lista de sabores.

-Menta con chispas de chocolate estaría bien- el hombre asintió y dijo –Yogurt con frambuesa-

Dominique Fortescue asintió también y salió de la vista entrando de nuevo en el establecimiento. Ahora estando los dos a solas, a Hermione se le habían ido las palabras que había ensayado en la salida de su casa.

El hombre habría adivinado su turbación por que comenzó preguntando -¿Por qué Hermione Granger pone un anuncio como ése?- a Hermione se le hizo un poco extraño que alguien de su edad se dirigiera de manera informal a alguien como ella que acababa de conocer, por lo que por debajo de la mesa, palpó su varita en busca de seguridad.

-Supongo que ha de creer que siendo la heroína de guerra me llueven los amigos a cántaros-

El hombre sonrió, su sonrisa hacia aparecer algunas arrugas alrededor de las esquinas de sus ojos, pero aun así a Hermione le pareció que en su juventud podría haber sido muy atractivo.

-Pues esa impresión tenia de ti hasta ahora que supe que habías puesto el anuncio.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y preguntó -¿Lleva haciendo la misma pregunta a cada mujer sola que aparece en la heladería?- el hombre asintió y respondió –A decir verdad ya me estaba empezando a cansar.

-¿Cómo supo que era mujer?

–Generalmente los hombres vamos a alguna taberna y nos juntamos con cualquiera que parezca sano y cuerdo como para tener una decente discusión de quidditch, así hacemos amigos-

Hermione le dio la razón, aquel hombre parecía muy intuitivo y por lo tanto a su juicio un poco inteligente. Ya tenía asegurada una hora de charla.

-¿Entonces, como quieres que nos llamemos?- preguntó el hombre, sacó un pañuelo de entre los pliegues de tu túnica oscura y se secó el sudor de la frente.

Hermione frunció el ceño ante tal pregunta. -Supongo que por nuestros nombres- de pronto le asaltó la mala espina, estaba casi segura que este hombre estaba usando la poción multijugos. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan ingenua y haber puesto un anunció así?, el sudor le delataba lo nervioso que estaba y algo en su cara debió haber visto el hombre porque rápidamente habló.

-No te vayas, tienes razón estoy utilizando la poción multijugos, pero te puedo asegurar que mis razones son muy justificadas- el hombre había tomado sus manos a través de la mesa y sus ojos le suplicaban que lo dejara explicarse.

-Aquí está su orden- el heladero había traído en una bandeja los helados y depositándolos suavemente en la pequeña mesa de la terraza, se alejó de ahí sonriéndoles. Hermione aprovechó para retirar sus manos incomoda.

Muy seria con la mirada fija en sus ojos azules dijo –Dígame aquellas razones por las cuales no debería petrificarlo y borrar su memoria. Le aseguro que mi ayuda a Harry Potter para derrotar al que-no-debe-ser-nombrado es más que acreditable- toda ella temblaba como una hoja, aunque podía petrificarlo y borrarle la memoria antes de que se justificara, tenia curiosidad por saber qué le había llevado a contestar su anuncio que había pasado desapercibido por semanas.

El hombre suspiró antes de hablar. Parecía buscar una forma de convencerla de que no lo atacara y se quedara. –Soy una persona solitaria, ignoro si en tus condiciones o en peores. El día que vi tu anuncio había ido al ministerio a renovar mi licencia para el manejo de productos peligrosos, porque trabajo para San Mungo haciendo pociones. Me pagan por el número de pociones que lleve, la calidad y el tipo de enfermedades o heridas que curen, así que manejo algunos ingredientes peligrosos y hasta cierto punto, ilegales.

A Hermione no le pareció suficiente, pero recordaba haber firmado una cita para la verificación de hogar de alguien. En aquel momento no había puesto atención al nombre del mago o bruja en cuestión porque iba tarde a la cita con el ministro de magia y ya había salido de la oficina cuando su asistente la alcanzó para extenderle el pergamino para su firma.

El hombre continuó y por su respuesta le confirmó a Hermione que su idea sobre él y su inteligencia parecían tener bases. –Supongo que hablarte de mi trabajo no te asegura nada, pero tengo la impresión de que no aceptarías mi ofrecimiento de amistad si supieras quien soy y me parece más fácil desenvolverme si aún no te revelo mi identidad-

Hermione lo contempló aún con el rostro serio y la varita lista para atacar, le respondió hosca. –Esa justificación no parece beneficiarle, podría ser un exmortífago disfrazado y dadas las condiciones de ser la mejor amiga de Harry Potter…- dejando al aire el resto de la oración esperó la respuesta del hombre.

Éste suspiró, dio un bocado a su helado asentado en una canasta de galleta y lanzó su última oferta. –Tienes razón, podría serlo o no, tienes todo el derecho al sospechar de mi pero te pido una oportunidad, si al final de la quinta cita no te convenzo, puedes estar segura que dejaré que me ataques así como tienes la varita debajo de la mesa- Hermione se asustó no solo era inteligente, si no también muy observador e intuitivo, esa clase de intuición solo podría venir de alguien que había participado activamente en la guerra, ya fuese del lado de la luz o de la oscuridad.

No sabia que le habría llevado a aceptar su reto, quizás su propuesta de llevar aquello a cinco citas seguras o porque había encontrado a alguien con un buen nivel intelectual, el asunto es que estiró su mano dispuesta a cerrar el trato con un apretón de manos. –Supongo que en ese caso yo también debí haberme encubierto, para estar en igualdad de condiciones-

El hombre sonrió aliviado, estrechó su mano y respondió –Te aseguro que nunca imaginé que tú serías la que pondría aquel anuncio, podríamos verlo como una manera de encubrimiento-

Hermione dio el primer bocado a su helado. –Está caliente- el hombre sopesó el adjetivo puesto.

–Mas bien digamos que esperaste mucho a probar ese helado, porque un helado nunca va a estar caliente- Hermione asintió dándole la razón.

El hombre levantó la mano y le señaló a Dominique Fortescue un nuevo helado para ella.

* * *

**_Segundo sábado._**

Hermione iba un poco entusiasmada. La primera cita a ciegas había sido bastante amena. Después de pasar el mal trago con el descubrimiento del manejo de la poción multijugos de sólo Merlín sabía quien estaba detrás de la imagen de aquel hombre cuarentón atractivo, habían charlado de todo y de nada.

Hablaron mucho sobre el trabajo de él y las pociones de su invención, algunas habían resultado en autenticas soluciones para magia oscura, lo que le llevó a la idea de que era alguien experto en pociones y que había estado en contacto más de una vez con aquel tipo de magia.

Habían hablado sobre los porqués al buscar una amistad en un modo poco ortodoxo, sobre su cita del segundo sábado y así como algunos acuerdos durante las cinco citas; al final acordaron que Hermione no buscaría esa hoja con la cita para la verificación de hogar ni se buscarían el resto de los días, a Hermione le gustó secretamente el toque de misterio y de anticipación que estaba tomando el asunto.

Aquella vez la cita fue en Honeydukes a la misma hora del sábado pasado. "_Que lugar tan extraño para una cita_" pensó Hermione cuando abrió la puerta del establecimiento y entró. La tienda estaba como siempre abarrotada de alumnos de Hogwarts, probando los cientos de dulces maravillosos que había en existencia. Hermione lo buscó y lo divisó en uno de los pasillos de la dulcería, apostado en una de los estantes observándola de pies a cabeza, con los brazos cruzados, una sonrisa de lado y una manzana verde cubierta de brillante caramelo en la mano.

Hermione lo alcanzó y se detuvo frente a él. Esta vez él usaba una camisa azul con pantalones grises y ella usaba un vestido color coral. –Para ti- le ofreció la brillante manzana que tenia en la mano. Hermione aceptó porque lucia realmente apetitosa y le dio una gran mordida, aprobando su sabor y la elección. -¿Y la tuya?- el hombre rio –Me acabé dos antes que llegaras, están dentro de mis dulces favoritos.

-Esa es la mejor parte de los hombres, nunca necesitan tanto tiempo para arreglarse y pueden llegar a tiempo a las citas.

El hombre volteó a verla, con una sonrisa que a Hermione se le hizo peligrosamente seductora, preguntó -¿Te arreglas para nuestras citas?- Hermione se puso de todos colores, resolvió su incomodidad dándole otra gran mordida a la manzana.

–…y así, por una mordida a la manzana con la que lo había tentado Eva, Adán perdió el paraíso - Hermione fijó su mirada en el hombre, sorprendida de las referencias que había tomado.

-¿Conoces a Adán y Eva?- el hombre asintió y comenzó a caminar, Hermione lo siguió con la manzana en la mano y con una defensa baja. "_Un exmortífago jamás sabría algo sobre religión de muggles_" pensó y de pronto la ansiedad de ser respondida una pregunta que rondaba su cabeza, le puso nerviosa.

Tomándolo del hombro lo volteó -¿Podrías darme un nombre al menos?- un par de chicos se hicieron paso entre ellos. Ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, el hombre abrió la boca pero se contuvo y volvió a cerrarla. Lo que pareció siglos, en medio del pasillo de los ratones de helado, las babosas de gelatina y las varitas de regaliz, todo se redujo a una respuesta –No pretendo mentirte, quiero que conozcas primero lo que soy ahora, después sabrás quien soy- Hermione se sintió derrotada, no le gustaba que no respondieran a sus preguntas y los ojos de aquel hombre brillaron, quizás porque supo que no le había gustado su respuesta. –Tranquila pequeña leona, aunque te guste saberlo todo, a veces es mejor permanecer en la sombra de la ignorancia-

El hombre se dirigió al enorme estante de las babosas de goma. Tomó dos bolsitas de papel, una se la dio a ella y otra se la quedó. –Escoge lo que quieras y después pasearemos por Hogsmeade, quizá te pregunte porqué no tienes pareja y probablemente te regañe por estar tan sola como yo y probablemente te diga cómo deduje que eras una Gryffindor, estudia tus respuestas para los T.I.M.O.S- Hermione sonrió y junto con su nuevo amigo, comenzaron a llenar sus bolsas de diversos dulces de radiantes colores para comer la tarde de ese sábado.

* * *

**_Tercer sábado._**

Oficialmente Hermione estaba en problemas. O tal vez no.

Quizás sólo se hallaba en una de esas situaciones tan extrañas como las que había compartido con Harry y Ron, con la diferencia de hacerlo ahora por su cuenta.

Empezaba a gustarle ese hombre que no era el mismo que se presentaba con arrugas en las comisuras en sus ojos azules y con el peinado cuidadosamente peinado hacia atrás. El fin de semana pasado le había preguntado sobre su vida, había estado muy interesado en conocer porque caramba la heroína de guerra "_hermosa, inteligente y valiente_" (en la opinión de él), no tenia pareja. Pensó que simplemente era una persona aduladora, pero después entendió que parte de su disfraz le permitía decir libremente cosas que bajo su verdadera identidad no podría.

Aquel sábado la cita fue al medio día, le indicó que para su tercera cita pasaría por ella a su casa, que debía llevar una bolsa llena de piedras planas que hubiera recolectado previamente y que se pusiera algo cómodo que no fuera un hermoso vestido para arruinarlo. Está demás decir que Hermione se sonrojó con la mención de sus vestidos.

Pasó puntualmente por ella a su pequeña casa de dos pisos y desaparecieron del portón de su casa para aparecer frente a un rio que serpenteaba por un bosque tan espeso que apenas se filtraba la luz del sol que estaba en lo más alto del cielo azul.

-Parece tarde noche- Hermione apenas divisaba los movimientos de su amigo que iba de aquí allá encendiendo velas y las hechizaba para iluminar el lugar, flotando suavemente muy por encima de sus cabezas.

-Tenia la intención de venir en la noche, pero me pareció incorrecto dada la naturaleza de la señorita de no creer que soy una persona con intenciones serias y moralmente correctas.

-Podría sospechar aún de ti, ni siquiera sé si aún estamos en Inglaterra- Su nuevo amigo sonrió de lado. -Toma tus piedras y hagamos un concurso-

Hermione obedeció y juntos se dirigieron al rio, donde el agua se movía suavemente casi como si no tuviera una corriente oculta bajo la superficie.

-Lanzaremos piedras y las de aquel que den más saltos sobre el agua le pedirá algo a cambio al perdedor- sus ojos brillaron, casi como un relampagueo. Hermione no era muy buena lanzando piedras, pero se esforzaría.

-¿Pedir cualquier cosa?- preguntó cautelosa. Él asintió observándola fijamente con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. -Reserva tu deseo, no quiero que te emociones y por los nervios lances todas de una vez - Hermione soltó una carcajada y sacó su primera piedra. – ¿Sabes? Ésta búsqueda de amigo se ha torcido un poco- cerró los ojos avergonzada, arrepintiéndose en el acto de haber dicho en voz alta su pensamiento.

El hombre que estaba sacando su bolsa de piedras, sin decir nada sonrió de lado, pero pronto borró su sonrisa cuando vio que ella se había apenado bastante.

-Mi intención al inicio era netamente de amistad, pero el vestido que llevabas el primer sábado no ayudó a que siguiera conservando esas intenciones- automáticamente se puso colorada y dio gracias al lugar por esconder su rubor entre las tinieblas que no alcanzaban a iluminar las velas.

Burlonamente le dijo -Puedo ver tus mejillas arreboladas, no creas que lograste ocultarlas de mi-

Evitando otro resbalón de orgullo dijo –Estoy lista- su amigo asintió y concedió la primera lanzada. Hermione lanzó la piedra pero al primer salto se hundió. Él sonrió triunfal, lanzó la piedra y ésta saltó tres veces antes de caer dentro del rio.

La vergüenza de haber sido arrollada en algo tan simple le hizo esforzarse una y otra vez, logrando solo que a la onceava piedra, ésta saltara tres veces. El hombre había logrado que la tercera saltara cinco veces. Hermione se sentía frustrada, sólo le sobraba una piedra.

-¿Sólo tienes esa?- Hermione asintió, su amigo arrojó a piso todas las que aún tenia en su bolsa y se quedó sólo con una. Entonces se puso nerviosa ¿qué podría querer de ella? Hizo la finta unas cuantas veces y al fin la lanzó, pero la piedra cayó limpiamente al rio. El hombre se cubrió la boca con la mano libre, cerró los ojos, se puso en posición y lanzó la piedra, que rebotó sobre el agua cuatro veces.

-¡No puede ser! Deben tener un embrujo- Hermione corrió frustrada buscando las piedras que había tirado y las revisó pronunciando a cada una _¡finite_ _incantatem!_, aquel reía a carcajadas ante la actitud de mala perdedora que era.

Después que él se tranquilizara y que Hermione comprobara que no tenían ningún hechizo, ambos se recostaron en el árbol más cercano.

-Mi abuelo solía traerme a este rio, él me enseñó a hacer saltar piedras en el agua.

Hermione, con las manos en la espalda, asintió perdidamente. -Sabias que ibas a ganar-

Su amigo no dijo nada por un rato, pero al final le respondió –Yo pensé que tendría que esforzarme, no creí que fueras penosamente mala lanzando piedras al agua- Hermione le pegó ligeramente con el puño en el hombro y ambos rieron.

Hermione se enderezó y lo miró. –Entonces, dime ¿Cuál es tu deseo?- él también se enderezó rebasándole varios centímetros y por primera vez le esquivaba la mirada.

-¿Cuál iba a ser tu deseo?- respondió con una pregunta.

Hermione lo miraba tratando de descifrar su conducta esquiva. –Te iba a pedir que te revelaras- Él la miró y ella vio miedo en sus ojos. Esa mirada le recordó a alguien con quien había estudiado, pero desechó rápidamente el recuerdo.

Finalmente suspiró y le dijo -¿Podrías darme un beso?- Hermione se sintió alterada de forma positiva. Claro que quería darle un beso, pero aún estaba el asunto de la poción multijugos.

-¿Cómo?-

El hombre no se acercó, ni la miró, se entretuvo en golpear con el zapato una raíz que sobresalía del piso.

-Es sólo que me gustas, si supieras quien soy probablemente me atacarías como habías dicho y te irías, pero pienso que yo también te gusto-

Hermione sintió de pronto mariposas en el estomago revoloteando sin cesar, los labios le picaban y sus pensamientos se hicieron difusos entre sí. Había dado en el clavo, pero no era el aspecto físico el que le atraía, era la suavidad e inteligencia con la que se había ganado su confianza para formar una amistad a través de un disfraz.

Se sorprendió a si misma al tomar suavemente la cara de aquel hombre, cerrar sus ojos y posar sus labios dulcemente sobre los de él. No fue más allá que eso, un delicado beso sobre los labios de un hombre al que quizás nunca conocería personalmente.

* * *

**_Cuarto sábado._**

Durante la semana había estado tentada a mandarle una lechuza a Ginny contándole lo que había estado pasando, pero siempre se abstenía porque aun tenia la duda de saber quien estaba detrás de aquel disfraz de hombre sensual cuarentón.

"_¿Y si es una mujer?"_ se preguntó varias veces, segura de que si así fuera él le habría dicho, pero por si las dudas, decidió preguntarle este fin de semana porque ella estaba muy segura de que le gustaban los hombres.

Aquella vez se presentó a la puerta de su casa con una orquídea blanca plantada en una pequeña maceta.

-Pasa- le dijo, mientras depositaba el presenta en la mesa enana de té de la sala.

El hombre miró curiosamente la estancia. Con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón negro que usaba, admiraba con ojos brillantes los libros desperdigados sobre la chimenea y en los sillones de la sala.

-No podría imaginar tu casa de otra forma-

Hermione sonrió pero se preguntó por qué él habría imaginado de esa forma su casa si hasta ahora no habían tenido alguna conversación sobre libros.

-Tengo que hacerte una pregunta seria- se puso nerviosa, las mariposas de su estomago comenzaron a revolotear al acordarse del beso.

Su amigo la miró esperando su pregunta.- ¿Eres hombre o mujer?- él adivinó enseguida, a punto de reírse dirigió su mirada a otra parte. –Soy hombre, disfrazarme de este muggle me pareció adecuado, a ambos nos gusta arreglarnos perfectamente el cabello y me pareció una persona higiénica-

Extrañada preguntó -¿Cómo le quitaste los cabellos a un muggle?

Él se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones -Vamos al mismo lugar a cortarnos el cabello- Hermione no podía dar crédito a la extraña respuesta que le daba, él la miró fijamente, quizás estudiando sus gestos mientras le respondía sus preguntas.

-¿no vas a la barbería del callejón diagón?- después pensó que un exmortífago no iría a una peluquería muggle a arreglarse el cabello.

Pero de nuevo respondió simplemente –Me gusta que me laven el cabello en ese lugar, es mi terapia de relajación-

Se levantó y miró el reloj de pulsera que traía. –Se hace tarde- Hermione tomó su abrigo del sillón de la sala y ambos salieron para aparecer en un paraje que parecía a un descuidado campo de soccer.

-¿Cómo conocer estos lugares?-

Su amigo caminó hacia unos matorrales más adelante y tomó una escoba que se encontraba escondida. –Por mi otra terapia de relajación- Hermione se puso nerviosa de mal forma, las mariposas se transformaron en bolas pesadas de acero en su estomago en cuanto supo que iban a volar.

-Para hacer pociones, pareciera como si te estresaras mucho- él se puso serio, puso en posición la escoba y estiró su mano hacia Hermione.

-Me estresan mis recuerdos. Abraza muy fuerte mi cintura pero no te propases que te demando por acoso sexual- la tensión bajó varios puntos, su pequeño chiste la relajó un poco.

Subió a la escoba e invocando en voz alta a Merlín, salieron disparados hacia el cielo naranja que iba degradándose en colores morados y azules.

-¿Qué haremos?- gritó Hermione, tratándose de hacerse oír entre el ruido del aire que rompían con la velocidad de la escoba. Agarrar su cintura no era lo que estaba haciendo, estaba más bien fundiendo sus dedos en la carne del hombre.

-Yo creo que tú pretendes meterte a revisar qué comí hoy- Hermione de nuevo se relajó un poco y se tranquilizó cuando poco a poco fue reduciendo la velocidad a nada y se sostuvieron flotando frente al sol que moría esa tarde.

Con voz más baja y tranquila volvió a hablar. -¿Traes aquí a todas las chicas que conoces?-

-Por supuesto, cada semana reviso el tablón de avisos del ministerio en busca de nuevas victimas de mi sex appeal-

Hermione sonrió. –Es hermoso, ojalá nunca terminara- totalmente absorta en el magnifico atardecer que pasaba frente a sus ojos, ignoró si lo que había querido decir era sobre el atardecer o sobre las citas.

-Cada vez que puedo vengo a ver un atardecer, nunca será suficiente para mi- su voz sonaba a nostalgia, soledad y esperanza.

-¿Qué quieres hacer el próximo sábado?- preguntó ella, probablemente fuera la ultima vez que se vieran, tal vez como él había dicho, no le gustara la verdadera persona que había conocido durante todo aquel mes.

-Te dejo escoger a ti, con la condición que no sea en un lugar público-

Hermione pudo haber dudado de aquella condición pero justamente ahora estaban lejos de cualquier mirada y seguro que si gritaba nadie en kilómetros a la redonda le escucharía. Su voz y ella podrían morir ahí mismo si fuera ese el caso.

Hermione lo pensó y dijo. –Te prepararé una cena especial en mi casa-

Le hombre dejó de admirar el atardecer para voltear a verla y sonrió.

-Nadie me ha hecho una cena especial- pareció acordarse de algo porque se corrigió –no como en esta situación-

Hermione acarició la suave tela del suéter que traía puesto, aquella vez estaba enfundado en unos pantalones de vestir negros y un suéter de cachemira gris que le protegía del frio que empezaba a caer sobre ellos.

Hermione se ajustó su abrigo gris y le dijo. –Te haré un pollo al horno con papas, juro te va a encantar- él asintió y antes de regresar a la tierra le dijo –agárrate de nuevo, procura seguir sintiendo este suéter y el portador que tanto te gustan- Hermione soltó una carcajada antes de volver a gritar ante el brusco cambio de velocidad. Como método de distracción mientras bajaban adivinó por sus últimas palabras que a él le gustaban las demostraciones físicas de afecto.

* * *

**_Quinto sábado._**

Hermione metió al horno el pollo y dejó que se cocinara mientras subía a arreglarse.

De nueva cuenta como la primera vez, decidió comprar un vestido nuevo, uno negro vaporoso que combinara con el gusto de colores oscuros de su amigo y que fuera acorde a la situación. Brevemente le había escrito a Ginny contándole los pormenores de su aventura y ella, después de haberla regañado por no haberle contado con anterioridad, le ordenó que fuera a arreglarse el cabello y las uñas de las manos y de los pies.

Y así lo hizo, su cabello totalmente recogido y las uñas rojas, decidió que su maquillaje debía ser natural con unos llamativos y combinados labios rojos.

Puntualmente a las ocho tocaron la puerta de su casa y ella se puso muy nerviosa, la mesa estaba lista, el pollo se había terminado de cocinar y ella se vio al espejo antes de abrir; decidió limpiarse el color de sus labios, no iba con ella, las uñas tampoco pero no tenia mucho tiempo, así que solo limpió sus labios con un pañuelo de papel, pero el color seguía ahí, más tenue pero ahí seguía.

Resignada, dio una gran bocanada de aire y abrió la puerta.

Lo que vio la dejó sin aire como si le hubieran golpeado el estomago de un puñetazo.

Seguía siendo físicamente el hombre con el que había salido en las últimas semanas, pero ésta vez iba vestido con un traje oscuro, camisa blanca y acompañado de lo que parecía una costosa botella de vino blanco.

Él también parecía haber sido golpeado por el puño invisible porque ambos se mantuvieron estáticos en sus posiciones, admirándose mutuamente.

Al mismo tiempo hablaron –te ves…- risitas tontas salieron de sus bocas e iluminaron sus ojos –yo…- de nuevo las risas –tu primero…- y de nuevo rieron.

Hermione se hizo a un lado para que pasara, pero él le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de entrar; el aroma de su perfume varonil le inundó las fosas nasales y se instaló en su estomago convirtiéndose en las molestas mariposas que retozaban felices.

Cerró la puerta y entró a la cocina seguida de su amigo que olisqueó el ambiente y lo aprobó con una gran sonrisa. -Espero que tengas hambre- Hermione sacó el pollo del horno y le pidió que cortara el pollo mientras ella iba por los platos.

Llevaron entre los dos las cosas al comedor, antes de sentarse él le apartó la silla como la primera vez en la heladería y pronto se sentaron a comer. Él abrió la botella de vino y sirvió un poco en dos copas. Hermione lo probó y aprobó también con una sonrisa.

La cena pasó a ser una charla actualizadora de su semana laboral.

Al finalizar la cena las cosas se pusieron tensas, ambos sabían qué pasaría a continuación, la situación parecía envuelta en una burbuja de jabón, inevitablemente toda la ilusión se rompería.

Hermione no quería que acabara, tenia miedo de saber quien estaba detrás de la imagen de ese hombre, tenia miedo de pensar que todo podría finalizar de forma desagradable y en la cara de su amigo se veían los mismos temores.

-Está por acabarse el efecto de la poción, quiero que sepas que todo lo que he dicho es verdad, ha sido maravilloso este tiempo compartido contigo y que nunca me lo hubiera esperado. Desearía con todo lo que queda de mi diminuto corazón que me siguieras dando la oportunidad de seguirnos conociendo- dejando la servilleta de tela sobre la mesa, se retiró por donde había entrado.

A Hermione le pareció extraño lo que había dicho de sí mismo "_mi diminuto corazón_". Un par de minutos después, sentada en el mismo lugar a la única conclusión que había llegado era que debía ser una persona que había hecho cosas malas.

-Granger-

Hermione se quedó congelada, no podía moverse aunque quisiera, el corazón le palpitaba tanto que podía ver la porción de piel que se movía como una delgada tela tratando de detener a ese pequeño gran motor que le daba vida.

Esa voz. Conocía esa voz.

Finalmente volteó y parado en la entrada del comedor se encontraba Draco Malfoy, con algunos años encima que le habían hecho tan atractivo como un modelo de revista de modas, arrebatador con ese traje sin corbata y con los ojos grises que mostraban miedo, el mismo miedo que había visto en aquella cita en el bosque.

-¿t… t… tu?-

Draco intentó acercarse pero Hermione se levantó y dio dos pasos lejos de él.

Los ojos grises de Draco le suplicaban que no siguiera dando pasos hacia atrás, no cuando habían pasado un mes tan agradable, pero la estupefacción no le dejaba pensar con claridad.

Hermione recordó lo que le había dicho minutos antes y se serenó, se sentó en el asiento que había dejado Draco y él tomo el asiento que Hermione había dejado. Ambos se miraban con ojos nuevos.

-Tienes que explicarme muchas cosas- él asintió pero tenia que preguntarle, era importante saberlo.

-¿Me seguirás dando la oportunidad?- Hermione lo pensó, porque había mucho pasado entre ellos y sus tres amigos darían batalla una vez que se enteraran. Después recordó los cinco fines de semana, ella sabia que no había necesitado saber quién era para sentir lo que ahora sentía y saber lo que ahora sabia de él.

Draco estaba muy nervioso ante el mutis de Hermione. Casi por accidente había visto el aviso, sabia que no era muy bienvenido en el mundo mágico, por eso se armó de su modificada poción multijugos que proporcionaba más tiempo, él había querido analizar las intenciones de la persona que también se estaba ahogando en su propia soledad pero nunca pensó que se toparía con la inteligencia de Hermione Granger; tuvo que hacer uso de su astucia de Slytherin para darse un poco de ventaja ocultándose un tiempo bajo el disfraz de aquel muggle y que ella le ofreciera la oportunidad.

No la culparía si no quería seguir dándole la oportunidad, él sabia que lo merecía aunque hubiera necesitado diez años para comprender que había hecho mal muchas cosas. Había aprendido que la humildad era una buena compañera cuando la soledad le atormentaba, pensó que podría tener la oportunidad de luchar contra ella acompañado y retomó sus mejores armas para ganar, no para demostrar ser el mejor, si no para ser feliz haciendo feliz a alguien más.

Con el amago de una dulce sonrisa, Hermione dio su respuesta -¿Por qué no?-

Draco suspiró de alivio, sin máscaras, él comenzó a platicarle de su vida después de la guerra y ella lo escuchó atentamente sin interrumpirlo.

* * *

**_Cinco años después_**

Hermione pegaba un nuevo anuncio en aquel tablón de anuncios del ministerio que casi nadie se detenía a mirar.

"_Se solicita niñera con experiencia en recién nacidos y niños pequeños. Las solicitantes favor de pasar con la directora de seguridad mágica con sus datos personales y referencias. Deben saber de antemano que tendrán que lidiar con ruidos extraños en el sótano de la residencia, ya que el padre de los niños se dedica a trabajar en casa elaborando pociones para San Mungo"._

* * *

¡Hola a todos y todas! llegué con una nueva historia a pesar de no haber subido el segundo capítulo de mi otra historia (dudo que alguien se acuerde, pero por si las dudas se llama Hilo Rojo). Pretendo subir el segundo capítulo en poco tiempo.

Sé que soy una pésima pseudoescritora, pero cualquier error ortográfico o de redacción háganme el favor de disculparme, revisé la historia varias veces antes de subirlo, pero vamos, nadie es perfecto.

Es la primera vez que escribo un one-shot y que entro a un reto de foro (gracias chicas administradoras por aceptarme) así que cualquier critica es bien recibida.

Gracias por donar su tiempo a leerme. Besos y muchos abrazos... Dafne :)


End file.
